Talk:NightClan
Sunstar ran in through the entrance, trembling slightly from the ceremony she just experienced. She jumped onto the Highrock (?????? what's the name of the hhshdhdjko) and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to join here beneath the Highrock(??????) for a clan meeting!" - Dapplefrost022|Talk 16:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Night rock sounds just odd... Oh well, Night rock?)) Snowpaw heard the yowl and trotted good naturedly back to camp through the new morning air.~Snowpaw Blacksky finished grooming herself and sat over at the ???rock, waiting for the meeting to begin. ~Blacksky Hawksight -- who had treated his wounds -- and Tigerfire headed over to the meeting area, and sat down next to each other staring up at the rock waiting for the meeting to begin. --- Hawksight and Tigerfire Sunstar couldn't wait. She had left the clan unattended already and she had apprentices to name, and a clan to rebuild. She nodded at Tigerfire when she saw him, and began, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of NightClan is Tigerfire!" She hoped that her clanmates would approve. The clan must start strong if it is to continue later. She waited for them to settle down any cheering, and continued. "Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Steampaw, and Coalpaw, you have all already reached the age of six moons, and the time for all of you has come to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you all receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Steampaw, and Coalpaw." Sunstar took a little while to take a breath from saying the name then continued, "Stonepaw, your mentor will be Clearsky. Coalpaw and Steampaw, your mentors will be Tigerfire and Hawksight. Snowpaw, I will be your mentor. I hope I, and my warriors will be able to pass on our knowledge onto each one of you." Sunstar leaped of the ???rock and padded up to Snowpaw to touch noses. ((alright guys. I am aware I left out some apprentices and it's all because I haven't heard from them, so I am worried I'll be stating out names that won't ever even appear. Unless you are one of them and you are actually active, let me know. I also called on the most active warriors. I almost chose Blacksky but I forgot she's a queen, unless you're willing to mentor, then let me know. I am not even sure if Clearsky is active but Flame got confused in the roleplay, perhaps, and had a warrior named Clearwater but I am sure she might of just gotten in a mix up and she's Clearsky. I'm sorry, guys. I am still trying to learn everyone's cats here and getting comfortable. I am not particularly a fan of NightClan and I am trying my best to rebuild this clan. Thank you so much for being here, honestly.)) - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw touched noses with Clearsky, pride gleaming once again from her eyes. It felt strange being assigned a mentor again, even more absurd that her former mentor had disappeared along with Smokestar. She smiled at her sister, feeling the same happiness once again. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Tigerfire touched noses with Coalpaw and Hawksight with Steampaw. Tigerfire felt like a tree fell upon him, due to this new and unknown role that has fallen upon him, he however showed no weakness. He and Hawksight showed no pride at having apprentices, since they had no reason to be proud. Yet. --- Tigerfire and Hawksight Snowpaw's fur fluffed up in excitement as she touched noses with the leader. "I'm Sunstar's leader!" She bragged to her sister, puffing her chest fur. She nuzzled her sister. "Congratulations!" ~Snowpaw ((you said Sunstar's leader lolll)) Sunstar purred with happiness at her new apprentice. She then pointed out that her apprentice should stay where she was and Sunstar walked over to Tigerfire, "We need to discuss some important things, but first, can I know what exactly happened while I was gone? You look a little messed up." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 02:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ((Aaaaahhhhhhh I mean apprentice!!! XD))~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC)'' "Hawksight and I were doing a little patrol and some hunting, when we came across two ThunderClan apprentices. I warned them to leave, but they didn't, the female ran ahead and her brother -- presumably her brother -- ran after her. I managed to catch the she-cat, I let her go with a warning, Hawksight however was a badger-head again and attacked the tom." Tigerfire answered, "They got away however, only the male apprentice and Hawksight were wounded, the two apprentices were appreantly ordered by Featherstar to do some hunting in the abandoned two-leg cave." (Come on, they wouldn't know what a mine was.) --- Tigerfire Stonepaw felt silghtly uneasy at the thought that her sister had gotten the leader as her mentor. Just because she's a leader doesn't mean Clearsky won't do a better job at training! ''She told herself, gu;ping as she nodded dryly. Stonepaw turned to Clearsky, her tail waving with excitement. "When are we starting?" The grey tabby asked. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) She grumbled in annoyance, flicking her ears back, "Then that makes it final for me. We have to redo the borders." She thought for a moment about ThunderClan. She hadn't heard of them yet. ShadowClan would also be in for a big surprise to find out that NightClan is back as a border that they should begin to patrol more frequently. Sunstar believed they needed as much land as they could at least obtain. "Gather up a patrol. You can come along, but I am leading this one. We're going to reset our borders on ThunderClan's side first." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar stalked towards the tunnels slowly, flicking her ears as she listened to Falcongaze's stories about lizards. She halted the patrol with her tail and she moved up to a large bush. She ducked under it, getting a good view of the tunnels. The musky scent of mouse flushed through her. She ducked out of the bush, looking back at the patrol. "Okay, we get in and out quickly, everyone stay by me." She ducked under the bush again and lead her patrol towards the tunnels, not hesitating to spread her scent around.-Featherstar Tigerfire nodded, he then cleared his throat and called out "Clearsky! Hawksight! Get ready to go out on a patrol!" after that he headed over to Sunstar and asked "Bring along the apprentices." --- Tigerfire (Sorry, don't have time to reply with Thicketpelt or Hawksight.) "Apprentices come along too. That way they can learn some little bit of doing a border patrol and learning the territory. They need to stay beside their mentors, though." She sighed, lashing her brown tail, "Just a precaution. I am feeling a little tingly.. Not sure." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 02:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then." Tigerfire replied, before calling out again "Coalpaw! Snowpaw! Stonepaw! Steampaw! You four are coming along as well." after the cats he had called had gathered, he nodded at Sunstar, "We're ready when you are." he said. --- Tigerfire Snowpaw nodded readily, bounding after the higher ranked cats.~Snowpaw (Umm Dapple, can we get this thing started?)Whitestar 18:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, I was told by Dapple that my character Clearsky has an apprentice, and she's needed to take her on patrol. First of all, who is her apprentice and what in the world is happening in rp?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, it is very simple. Currently Thunderclan has decided to do a border raid on Nightclan in an attempt to take the tunnels as their own, btw Dapple I am trying to start a sunningrocks type of deal with these tunnels like Riverclan and Thunderclan in the books. Nightclan has decided to rescent their borders and the two patrols will meet and prolly battle. All we are waiting for is Dapple to reply and get the patrol over to the tunnels.)Whitestar 03:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm currently so frustrated at the both of you. I haven't been having a really great week and I know it's a terrible idea to let my temper out on here but Flame, you should honestly read some bit. Maybe do ctrl + F and search your character's name to read whatever was said about you. I don't understand how much trouble everyone can go here. It's basically like this: If I were to delete the roleplay forever, completely off this website after 24 hours, everyone would always read everything no matter what. But if it's like this, there it stays up, and is even later on storages, WHY READ? :D I've mostly noticed this because of chatzy. But here, to make it simple; Clearsky has an apprentice, ceremony's been done and you're expected to mentor your apprentice until you have agreed that it's enough. Right now, as you freaking know, White wants a fight, so what better way to start than by us peacefully renewing our borders. I honestly don't have enough people and if there is a fight, I'm worried for my apprentices and I don't want anyone to die so fast, but if it's going to happen because "Oops, my claw slipped." Then I'd rather not risk the consequences and have as many people present as I can because I know you're active. Maybe busy, but still active and I just want your participation here. Okay? Thanks. Sorry for the rant, and as I've said, I'm on an edge this week, and very grouchy.)) Sunstar nodded and left camp. She was headed out of the hills and down to an exposed patch of grass and the abandoned twoleg caves. It was time the border was marked. She wondered what clan was living in the forest at this time because the smell of SolarClan was replaced and the scent that came from the forest was different, yet still cat. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 07:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Tigerfire and Hawksight followed, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Hawksight commented. --- TG and HS Featherstar perked her ears and raised her hackles as she heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching the tunnels. "Everyone, listen!" She hissed, backing away from the tunnels and towards her patrol.-Featherstar (Honestly, White, why do you always want a fight? Why can't for once, you leave a Clan alone..?) Clearsky whilred around to face her apprentice. "Tommorow. We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, you get some rest." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:59, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (This is happening for plot reasons Flame, also Spiderpaw needs to become a warrior some how)Whitestar 21:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Well, that part is true. So, Spiderpaw is going to attack somone and if he does well, he proceeds as a warrior?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shivered from coldness suddenly. It felt as if something was tresspassinvg, although the scent was strange.~Snowpaw (Flame, honestly we need a battle to happen to start up a plot so it isn't boring.) Suddenly a growl arose in Tigerfire's and Hawksight's throats. "ThunderClan..." they both darkly muttered, unsheathing their claws. --- Thicketpelt carefully sniffed the air then stated warningly "They're nearby, the one that attacked me before is among them. Same with Dewnose's attacker." --- Heroic Stonepaw blinked as she followed after Snowpaw, keeping her head down. She had barely recieved training from her former mentor and now she's going into Battle. She dug her claws into the ground as the prickly scent of ThunderClan writhed towards her. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar turned, giving Tigerfire a look. If everyone was able to scent this clan, then she guessed they had been a little too closer than they needed to be... She suggested with her tail for everyone to stop, then she turned around, "It seems already that this clan called ThunderClan think that they can claim land that hasn't been used but they're wrong." She flattened her ears and growled, "Don't start a fight unless I say so, but we have to get these cats out of our new territory and we have to let them know NightClan is back!" - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar looked back at Thicketpelt, trusting his nose as an unfamiliar scent shrouded around them. She hissed back to her clanmates, "Everyone get in defensive positions, form a lin behind me, we cannot afford to lose this land." She then stalked around towards the tunnels, leaping into the top of the entrance to reveal the enemy to herself. She was taken aback by how many there were, it seemed as if the entire clan was here. She cleared her throat before letting out a loud yowl. "These tunnels are Thunderclan territory now! Get out of here before we force you out!"-Featherstar Thicketpelt followed Featherstar's orders quickly. --- Tigerfire and Hawksight looked up at Featherstar, however they remained silent. --- Heroic Ebonystreak grunted as he lined after Featherstar, flattening his frame as he flicked his tail, his paws itching for battle. - Stonepaw nervously twitched beside her sister, nodding at Sunstar's commands. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Crouching, Spiderpaw gazed up at his mentor boredly. "Can we attack nowww?? I'm itching to claw a cat's ears off!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak snarled as he heard Spiderpaw. "Shh, you'll alert every cat in the forest." He snarled, his tail beginning to whip in the air. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Crouched, Dewnose laid her tail on Spiderpaw's flank to calm him down. "There's no guarantee that there will be any attack," she whispered, focusing on Featherstar and waiting for her next orders. Sunstar stared at Featherstar expressionless, "No." She padded forward, not making eye contact with the ThunderClan cats. As soon as she approached a certain boundary that was some fox-lengths from the tunnels, she quietly urinated what she thought would be the new border, then looked over at her cats, then to Featherstar and started walking herself over to her patrol calmly, "You don't need this land. We need it and we're a clan in need of feeding ourselves. I rather not give you trouble and steal prey from you." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar hissed at the cats actions, leaping down from the rock and facing Sunstar , her face only mouse-lengths away from hers. She was smaller(is she?) than Sunstar, but was not afraid. She thought of everything she could say to try to make the clan leader understand why they needed the land more, but she'd rather not make her clan's weaknesses and troubles known. "Everyclan has their troubles, and it our ability to adapt and work with one another that makes us a clan. We will not be leaving here until this land is ours, and most certainly without a fight." She spit as Sunstar, glaring at her through slitted eyes. "Now leave or face the wrath of Thunderclan!"-Featherstar Tigerfire and Hawksight crouched down, getting ready to pounce and attack Featherstar if she attacked Sunstar. --- Thickpelt sighed, "Couldn't we just share the land...?" he whispered to himself. --- Heroic Ebonystreak followed after Featherstar, arching his back as he bristled his fur. The tom lashed his tail and bared his fangs as Sunstar denied to give the land. He unsheathed his claws, pacing slowly around the NightClan cats in a mocking course. - Stonepaw gasped silently, watching Sunstar ahead of her. There was going to be a fight, and she couldn't stop it. The dark-furred she-cat stepped infront of her sister, growling under her breath. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:59, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Spiderpaw flattened his ears. I don't want to fight.. but if that's what I need to do to become a warrior, so be it! ''Spiderpaw watched the other cats quietly, prepared to attack. Clearsky padded outside, watching the ThunderClan cats with anger. ''What are those flea-bags doing here?! Probably looking for a fight, I prusume.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ((sun is average sized)) Her lips curled back in a snarl. She saw as the other ThunderClan cats approached NightClan's patrol was enough of a greater threat than Featherstar's words. She rammed the she-cat over and bit whatever fur she could take hold off, her claws unsheathing and the battle beginning. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 20:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar gasped as she was pushed over. Being much smaller than Sunstar, she knew that she was in for a difficult fight. She fell over softly due to her light weight. She quickly jumped back to her paws and darted to the left of Sunstar, feinting a slash to her left side before jumping on her back, biting her scruff.-Featherstar